The Snatcher
The Snatcher is the overseer of the Subcon Forest and is one of the boss characters of A Hat in Time. Background The Snatcher was once a young prince who was in love with the young Queen Elizabeth. One day, he sought out a florist to purchase flowers for Elizabeth, but she saw him with the florist and assumed they were in love. This made Elizabeth distraught, and despite the prince's efforts to soothe her, she had him locked in the dungeon. Over time, Elizabeth changed into an icy, harrowing ghoul that haunts the mansion that was once her castle. The prince, on the other hand, was eventually changed into a ghostly shadow after being left in the dungeon, turning him into The Snatcher. Sometime after this, he escaped his bonds and began staking out the Subcon Forest as his domain, killing or enslaving any trespassers. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Can damage Hat Kid during his boss fight against her.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Keeps pace with Hat Kid, who can dodge explosions from his attacks. Snatched her hat before she could react.) Durability: City Block Level (Can take attacks from Hat Kid.) Hax: Soul Manipulation (Can steal peoples' souls. Should he decide to consume their soul, this will immediately kill the victim without any sort of counter-hax), Battlefield Removal (Can drag enemies to and from a sort of purple pocket realm), Durability Negation (Likely possible through Soul Manipulation. Kills Hat Kid immediately regardless of health if she refuses to sign his contracts. Servants die immediately once he has no further use for them), Intangibility (Hat Kid's strikes pass through him and she cannot damage him unless she turns him blue), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate the shadows and make them grow to flood his enemy's surroundings in darkness), Creation (Can create physical objects like Cherry Bombs and Contracts from nothing). Probable Acausality (Shown to be unaffected by the rewinding of time and the creation of Time's End, theorizing that Time's End was an alternate reality). Intelligence: Very high (Was studying law prior to being locked in the dungeon, currently oversees an entire forest and its inhabitants) Stamina: Extremely high (Due to being a spirit, he does not normally tire out. The only time he showed signs of wearing out was at the end of his boss encounter, which was just a trick to draw in Hat Kid) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Shapeshifting: '''The Snatcher can transform the shape of his body at will, even taking on the forms of opponents. * '''Telekinesis: '''The Snatcher is shown to be able to lift and throw several objects at once through the ue of telekinesis. He is shown to be able to carry as many as a thousand items at once with his telekinetic powers. * '''Teleportation: '''The Snatcher is capable of teleporting around the battlefield freely, creating shockwaves as he does so upon reappearing in a given location. * '''Body Manipulation: '''The Snatcher can stretch parts of his body freely across any given distance, likely due in part to his ghostly physiology. * '''Size Manipulation: '''The Snatcher is shown to have free reign over his body's size. He can grow to enormous sizes, towering over most other characters in A Hat in Time. * '''Duplication: '''The Snatcher can split apart his form into multiple different bodies, effectively cloning himself as much as he likes. * '''Summoning: '''The Snatcher can summon large crowds of small minions to swarm foes. Techniques * '''Lasers: '''By focusing his power into the environment, The Snatcher can create huge pillars of energy that damage enemies caught in them. He can create many of them at once. They are telegraphed by purple circles on the ground. * '''Dark Fake-Out: '''Using his Darkness Manipulation Hax, The Snatcher makes the field around an enemy completely obscured by shadow, allowing him to blend in with the environment. Then, what seems to be two Snatchers rise from either side of the foe, raising up to strike. One of them, however, is a cardboard cutout made to trick the enemy into attacking the wrong one, allowing The Snatcher to get a hit in. The real Snatcher's location is commonly telegraphed by a wink beforehand. * '''Shockwaves: '''After teleporting, The Snatcher usually creates a shockwave that ripples across the ground, damaging enemies that it passes over. Equipment * '''Cherry Bombs: '''Oversized cherries infused with the spirit of a Forest Dweller. They have a short countdown period before they detonate in a sizeable explosion. * '''Blue Vials: '''Bottles of an ambiguous blue liquid that The Snatcher can summon and throw. He seems to be able to summon as many as he wishes, going as far as summoning a thousand of them at one time. * '''Contracts: '''Sheets of paper that, when signed, binds the contractee to whatever dirty work The Snatcher dictates on the contract. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Held onto Hat Kid's spaceship when it was building up speed at the end of the game ** Supported the combined weight of The Conductor and DJ Grooves while doing so Speed/Reactions * Evades Hat Kid's attacks when he assumes her physical form through shapeshifting Durability/Endurance * Shrugs off being hit with his own vials Skill/Intelligence * Regularly steals mail from Mafia Town and Dead Bird Studio * Helped Hat Kid take down Mustache Girl by providing Cherry Bombs to blow through her defensive shields Powerscaling * Hat Kid/Bow Kid (Can do battle with them. Renders them all but helpless in his initial encounter with them) Weaknesses * Very cocky and smug nature can leave him open to counterattacks if exploited ** Turning him blue with vials through this flaw spells serious trouble against opponents with a statistical advantage ** However, The Snatcher is aware of his attack's capability to backfire post-Hat Kid, so this specific weak point would be somewhat moot in standard encounters * Few displays of physical capability; he often lets his minions/powers handle foes Sources * GalacticAttorney's DA Snatcher Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Anti-Heroes Category:A Hat in Time Category:Gears for Breakfast Category:Male Characters Category:City Block Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Explosives Users Category:Indie Game Characters